Badacze Pisma Świętego, Russelizm
Zapoczątkowanie - C.T. Russell 1852 - 1916 , Mason 33 Stopnia W piśmie strażnica z 1916 roku w czasie " Hallwen " jest jego opis śmierci gdzie opisany jest jego zgon i z tym związane wydarzenia które odbyły się jako rytułał śmierci Masona . Numer czasopisma strażnica z 1 Grudnia 1916 dokładnie opisuje śmierć Russela który porosił o rzymską togę , ostatecznie otrzymał prześcieradło , potwierdzając że był on Masonem 33 stopnia wedle opisuje który został dokonany przez jego towarzysza . Jego grób będący małą piramidą również zawiera masońskie symbole . Wiele Satanistycznych symboli , lub cała masa , znajduje się w obrazach strażnicy . W młodości C.T Russel był zainspirowany Adwentyzmem . Założył on towarzystwo badaczy Pisma świętego , był okultystą , wierzył między innymi że Piramida , np taką jaką widizmy w starożytnym egipcie , była zaprojektowana przez Boga . Po śmierci C.T Russela zastąpił go Rateford , po śmierci Rateforda na miejsce lidera wszedł Nathan Knorr , zaś po jego śmierci władzę przejoł Frederick W. Franz , po nim zaś Milton Henschel . thumb|left|Fritz SpringmeierŚwiadkowie Jehowy są agendą Katolicką , powstałą w celu infiltracji Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa - Protestantów . Ciało kierownicze Świadków Jehowy , ściśle współpracuje z przywódcami drugiej katolickiej Agendy - Kościoła Mormonów , założonego przez przyjaciela najbardziej wpływowych uwczesnych Jezuitów - Josepha Smitha . Zostało to zdemaskowane i ukazane przez Chrześcijanina Fritza Springmeiera , byłego oficera Amerykańskich Sił powietrznych , który jest autorem książki " Strażnica a Masoni " . Fritz Springmeier stwierdził w roku 1994 , że Organizacja Świadków Jehowy nie jest suwerennym bytem , a jest ona kontrolowana powiązania tajemniczymi powiązaniami z elitami światowymi , której jedynie trzon finansowy wydaje się być samodzielny . " Wszystkie tego rodzaju konekcje spraiwają , że uważam , iż towarzystwo Strażnica jest kontrolowane skrycie przez siły zewnętrzne " - Fritz Springmeier , Wywiad Radiowy w 1994 roku " Gdy zdamy sobie sprawę z tego , że Hitler miał w planach ustanowienie Świadków Jehowy religią podbitej Rusi . Wielu nie zdaje sobie sprawy że Naziści internowali Świadków Jehowy w ukrytym celu . Himmler miał osiedlić ich w podbitej Rosji . Himmler zamierzał przemienić Rosję w naród jednej wiary - Świadków Jehowy , Niesamowite ! . " - Fritz Springmeier , Wywiad Radiowy w 1994 roku thumb|left|120px|Heinrich Himmler" Ostatnio pewne przeżycia i spostrzeżenia skłoniły mnie do pewnych rozważań i naszkicowania planów, o których chciałbym Pana poinformować. Rzecz dotyczy Badaczy Pisma Świętego (...) W jaki sposób będziemy rządzić Rosją i ją pacyfikować gdy (...) ponownie podbijemy rozległe połacie ziemi rosyjskiej? (...) Należałoby popierać wszelkie religie i sekty pacyfistyczne (...), a zwłaszcza Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Są oni znani z niesłychanie korzystnych dla nas zalet: Pomijając fakt, iż nie chcą pełnić służby wojskowej . " - Heinrich Himmler, List do szefa gestapo Ernsta Kaltenbrunnera Zarówno Masoni C.T Russel jak i Jospeh Smith , byli zaangażowani w Egiptologie . Sam Russel był członkiem katolickiego zakonu templariuszy , tenże symbol widnieje na pirmadzie którą ucznono jego śmierć . Mimo że Russel głosił gloryfikalną date w 1914 roku , nabył on za życia własny osobisty cmentarz w Rosemont United Cementery w Pittsburth w stanie Pensylwania . Joseph Fthumb|left|Joseph Franklin Rutherford. Rutheford trzykrotnie pracował na rzecz kampani prezydenckiej Wiiliama Jennginsa Bryana , będącego Masonem , nawet mimo tego , że obecnie według nauk Świadków Jehowy , angażowanie się w wybory ludzkie i wszelkie sprawy świeckiej polityki są niedopuszczalne , gdyba że grożą w państwach pod groźbą kary . Bliski przyjaciel Rutherforda , Senator Żydowskiego pochodzenia , George Louis Wellington , również był Masonem stopnia 32 . Sam Rutherford wyznawał Charyzmatyczą Teologie . Wierzył on w cuda duchowe dokonujące się w jego życiu , wynosząc się nawet nad Apostołów , twierdząc że sami Aniołowie zstępują z nieba po to , aby przekać mu osobiste Obajwienie . Według Rutherforda Anioły które przekazywały mu objawienie , były skalane grzechem , i miały uzyskać odpuszczenia swoich grzechów u Boga , przekazując Rutherfordowi informacje w ramach pokuty . thumb|left|Strażnica a Masoni - Fritz Springmeier Grób C.T. Russella.jpg|Grób C.T. Russella Książka Dokonana Tajemnica.png Numer z strażnicy Masońskim znakiem , opisujący śmierć Russela.png|Orgianlny Numer czasopisma strażnicy z Masońskim znakiem , opisujący śmierć Russela Dokument Ukazujący Inwestycje ciała organizacyjnego Świadków Jechowych w Reżmim Nazistowski III Rzeszy.png|Dokument Ukazujący Inwestycje ciała organizacyjnego Świadków Jechowych w Reżmim Nazistowski III Rzeszy Mroki Średnowiecza - Józef Putek.jpg|Mroki Średniowiecza - Józef Putek Wiiliam Jenngins Bryan podczas Kampani w Październiku 1886.jpeg|Wiiliam Jenngins Bryan podczas Kampani w Październiku 1886 Daty przepowiedni Świadków Jehowy ( Wszystkie były Fałszywe i nie spełniły się ) : 1874 - Przyjście Jezusa ( Początek jego duchowej obecności na świecie ) 1878 - Miało być Zmartwychwstanie ( Później nauczali że było , lecz niewidoczne ) 1881 - Zakończenie czasu łaski dla niewierzących 1914 - Armagedon ( Koniec Świata ) 1915 - Abracham , Izaak i Jakub mieli zmarchwystać 1918 - Chrześcijaństwo i jego kościoły miały zostać Unicestwione 1920 - Miały zniknąć Republiki ( Nie znikły ) 1925 - Założenie Królestwa Bożego ( Po 1925 wierni mieli możliwość zadzwonienia do Abrahama zamieszkała w Jerozolimie by odzyskać swych zmarchwystałych bliskich ) 1950 - Ukazuje się wydanie Biblii w przekładzie nowego świata 1975 - Koniec Świata ... Biblia naucza że jeżeli przepowiednie proroka nie spełniają się to trzeba raz na zawsze zapomnieć o takim proroku . Świadkowie Jehowy nauczają że Jezus nie jest Bogiem , odrzucają oni nauke o trójcy jakoby Jezus , Duch święty i Bóg ( według świadków Jehowy ) byli zupełnie innymi bytami . Świadkowie Jehowy zmarginalizowali Jezusa , odrzucili też symbol krzyża za sprawą nienawiści do niego już za rządu Rateforda w organizacji , czyli drugiego " Proroka " świadków Jehowy , gdyż świadkowie uznają swoją organizacje za proroczą , jednak Raterford odrzucił wiele doktryn Russela co jest sprzeczne z zachowaniem proroczym , nienawiść do Jezusa Chrystusa wzieła się u Raterforda od nienaiwści do innych kościołów , a te głosiły właśnie biblijną Ewangelie w której Jezus Chrystus jest centralną postacią . Świadkowie wzbraniają się głoszenia o Jezusie , wypowiadania słowa Jezus mówiąc jedynie o Jehowie . Mowa o''' '''krzyżu bowiem jest głupstwem dla tych, którzy giną, ale dla nas, którzy jesteśmy zbawieni, jest mocą Boga. 1 Kor. 1:18 Organizacja Świadków Jechowych dokonywała i dokonuje celowych oszustw i fałszerstw w swoim przekładzie nowego świata , zastępując celowo i umyślnie greckie słowo " XUPI " - Pan , na " Jehowa " . Świadkowie Jehowy nie modlą się do Jezusa , nie modlą się nawet w sposób do Ojca jaki nauczał Jezus , który w Ewangelii ukazał w jaki sposób należy się modlić . Jezus ucząc apostołów jak się modlić powiedział : " Ojcze nasz który jesteś w niebie ... " Świadkowie Jehowy nigdy takiego zwrotu nie używają , mówią oni w każdym momencie i czasie " Jehowa " , Jezus nie nauczał zwracać się do Boga po jego imieniu , Izraelici gdy przepisywali Boże imie JHWH w manuskryptach , z strachu , z bojaźnią i szacunkiem by pokazać jak wiele to imie dla nich znaczy i że boją się go używać obmywali ręce za każdym razem gdy imie to miało zostać zapisane . Nigdzie w Biblii Jezus nie zwrócił się do Boga po jego imieniu , czy to Jahwe czy to Jehowa , nigdy - nie znajdujemy tego w Biblii ani razu , Jezus nauczył nas modlić się do Boga jako do Ojca - " OJCZE NASZ który jesteś w niebie , ŚWIĘĆ się imie twoje " . Świadkowie Jehowy nie mają do Boga żadnego szacunku , mimo że sami Żydzi nie są w stanie powiedzieć jaka jest poprawna wymowa imienia Bożego , świadkowie Jehowy mają czelność w swojej pysze na mocy w wierze w ludzką organizacje która ich zapewnia o tym , że znają prawdziwą wymowe słowa Bożego , a nawet jest to kwestiia która jest konieczna do zbawienia . Jednak to Jezus jest kwestią potrzemną do zbawienia , Jezus jest żywym Bogiem , Synem Bożym i nie dzięki nam samym , nie dzięki wymowie imienia Bożego którego wymawiać i tak nie mamy , ale dzięki ŁASCE która nie istnieje u świadków Jehowych , jesteśmy zbawieni . Fałszywa nauka świadków Jehowych wymaga aby Jezus był w całej swojej istocie zmarginalizowany . Świadek Jehowy zapytany czy modliłby się do Jezusa i oddał mu pokłon , zaprzecza lub waha się nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć , twierdzą zaś że tylko " Jehowie " należy się cześć . Cześć jaka oddawana jest Jezusowi Chrystusowi wśród Biblijnych chrześcijan jest nazywana przez świadków Jehowych balwochwalstwem . Ale ten kto nie ma Syna - nie ma i Ojca , ten kto widzi Syna ma i Ojca . Świadkowie Jehowy nie mają Syna - nie mają i Ojca . W księdze Objawienia gdy Apostoł Jan widzi Jezusa , powiedział że gdy go zobaczył " Upadł do Jego nóg jak martwy " . Apostoł Jan postąpił wbrew nauką towarzystwa Strażnicy Świadków Jehowych - według ich nauki jest on więc balwochwalcą , bo upadł jak martwy na ziemie przed obliczem Jezusa Chrystusa . Jednak w księdze Obajwienia nie tylko Apostoł Jan oddaje hołd Chrystusowi , ale Biblia mówi że : " Cztery Żywe istoty i 24 starszych UPADŁO przed Barankiem . " ' '- Księga Objawienia 5 , 6 - 14 ''' Całe Niebo a także wszystko co jest na ziemi , pod ziemią , wszystko upadło i oddało cześć i chwałę Barankowi siedzącemu na tronie , na wieki Wieków . Światkowie Jehowy potępiają obchodzenie świąt narodowych i chrześcijańskich , a takrze obchodzenie urodzin , zakazali transfuzji krwii , odmawiają pozdrawiania symboli narodowych jak flag państowych . Z pewnością popieranie władz świeckich będące w opozycji do Boga , jest nie właściwe i powinno być potępiane , jednak świadkowie Jehowy nie respektują ŻADNEJ władzy świadzkiej . Dlaczego obchodzenie urodzin jest zakazane ? Urodziny jest raczej aktem rodzicielskiej miłości wobec swoich dzieci , niż datą wklepaną jako święto w kalednarz . Czy to nie podoba się Bogu ? Jakie to ma podstawy w Biblii ? Żadne . Jednak Ciało Organizacyjne wie lepiej co jest dobre a co złe . Transfuzja krwii , a raczej jej zabronienie dla czołnków świadków Jehowy , oraz jej " uzasadnienie " w Biblii , to zwyczajna Parodia i szyderstwo z Pisma Świętego . A świadkowie Jehowy przechodzą tragedie życiowe spowodowane przez zakazy i nakazy ciała organizacyjnego świadków Jehowy , związane z trnasfuzią Krwii . Ofiarą tego ohydnego kłamstwa organizacji są nie tylko członkowie ale i dzieci , które uczone są aby zrywać aparature i uwolnić się za wszelką cene , aby nie dopuści do podania krwii . Zakazują odbywania słóżby wojskowej , zakzują trenowania jakich kolwiek sztuk walki czy samoobronny , zakazują brać udziału w wojnię nawet w obronie własnego kraju , zniechęcają do udziału w wyborach . Jako chrześcijanie , możemy głosować w wyborach tak aby utrzymywać w państwie porządek Bibliijny , w innych systemach , chrześcijanie byli dowudcami Wojsk , Inżynierami , Urzędnikami , Dordacami Królewskimi a w Konsekwęcji samimi królami . Biblia mówi aby czcić Króla , Biblia nawet ZAKŁADA system Monarchistyczny , prawa władcy gwarantowane są przez Boskie prawo Boże . BIbia zwraca się do królów aby ci postępowali tak , jak oczekuje tego Bóg , aby im się dobrze rządziło i na ziemi i w niebie w raz z innymi zbawionymi ludźmi . Jaki więć sens ma zniechęcanie świadków Jehowy to brania udziału w Wyborach lub odbywania słóżby wojskowej ? Jeżeli słóżba wojskowa jest słuszna , należy ją odbyć , jeżeli nie i występuje ona przeciwko prawu Bożemu , należy odmówić jej wykonania . W nowym testamencie Żołnierze Rzymscy zapytali Jezusa cóż mają czynić . Czy Jezus Nakazał żołnierzą stać się pacyfistami , złożyć swoją broń i oddejść z wojska ? Nie . Jezus nakazał swoim ucznią sprzedać szaty i kupic 2 miecze , dlaczego ? Jezus mógłby jednym słowem zniszczyć każdego napstnika jakiego tylko by chciał , nikt mu nie mógł zagrozić , rzymscy żołnierze którzy przybyli go pojmać , bali się to zrobić . Jaki więc sens jest aby Jezus kazał kupić miecze swoim Ucznią ? Najwidoczniej chrześcijanie muszą czasem się bronić , tak samo jak Izrael który według Bożych Proroctw MUSI , nie może ale MUSI walczyć . " '''Przychodzili także celnicy, żeby przyjąć chrzest, i pytali go: «Nauczycielu, co mamy czynić? » On im odpowiadał: «Nie pobierajcie nic więcej ponad to, ile wam wyznaczono». - Ewangelia Łukasza 3 : 12 - 14 Pełnienie słóżby u władzy świeckiej jest jasno akcpetowalne przez Pana Boga . Władza Świecka istnieje po to aby karcić zło i nagradzać sprawidliwość , słóżąc woli Bożej . Jak ma jednak to robić , jeżeli nikt z założenia nie mógłby jej tworzyć tak jak oczekują tego świadkowie Jehowy , którym zabrania się słóżyć w Policji . Ten kto jest powołany do słóżby władzy świeckiej ma ją przestrzegać według nakazów Słowa Bożego . "' Pytali go też i żołnierze: «A my, co mamy czynić?» On im odpowiadał: «Nad nikim się nie znęcajcie i nikogo nie uciskajcie, lecz poprzestawajcie na swoim żołdzie»'. " Żołd jest to wynagrodzenie dla żołnierzy za pełnioną słóżbę , pieniądze przez nich zarabiane . Nie jest możliwe oraz przez Biblie zabronione aby otrzymywać żołd , ale nie pełnić obozwiązków żołnierza w których wskład wchodzi możłiwość pozbawienia życia złoczyńcy , jak Cialu Kierowniczemu Świadków Jehowych . Biiblia mówi " Kto nie pracuje , ten niech i nie je " . A więc Żołnierze pracują , odbywają słóżbę i otrzymują zapłatę . Apostoł Paweł posłóżył się pomocą żołnierzy , którzy również jak przepowiedział Paweł mieli zostać wyaratowani z okrętu na którym był Paweł tak jak każdy kto na nim był , by Paweł mógł stanąć przed Cesarzem . " Rzekł Paweł setnikowi i żołnierzom: Jeżeli ci nie pozostaną na statku, nie możecie być uratowani. Wtedy żołnierze odcięli liny od łodzi ratunkowej i pozwolili, że spadła. '''" - Dzieje Apostolskie , 27 : 31 - 32 W tej sytułacji , w obliczu Biblijnego faktu , świadkowie Jehowy nie przyjmują prawdy , a próbują dlaej argumentować za pacyfizmem w Biblii , jednak jest to nie możliwe , jak wykazane zostało wcześniej . Dlatego jeżeli świadek Jehowy jest uczciwy , to przyjmie prawdę , i nie będzie się oszukiwał . Ci jednak którzy pragną się okłamywać , przyparci do muru cytują Słowa Pana Jezusa : " wszyscy bowiem, którzy miecza dobywają, od miecza giną.' " Ma to rzekomo dowodzić pacyfizmu wyznawanego przez Świadków Jehowy . Słowa te , Pan Jezus wypowiedział do jendnego ze swych uczniów , podczas pojmania Pana Jezusa , gdy ten dobył swego miecza , i zaatakował jednego z sług kapłanów , odcinając mu ucho , które Pan Jezus potem wyleczył w akcie miłosierdzia nad oprawcą . Świadkowie Jehowy wyrywają te slowa z Kontekstu . Pan Jezus sam uprzednio nakazał ucznią kupić 2 miecze . Jego wolą jest więc , aby je mieli . Nie można z taką liczbą zaatakować kogo kol wiek , ale można się bronić . Jednak żołdaków Kapłanów uzbrojonych w kije i miecze było zbyt wielu i posiadali więcej broni niż uczniowie , ci więc nie mieli szanas na obrone przed nimi . W Akcie desperacji jeden z uczniów dobywa miecz i atakuje sługe kapłana . Pan Jezus zakazuje mu tego :' ' '" Wtedy rzecze mu Jezus: Włóż miecz swój do pochwy; wszyscy bowiem, którzy miecza dobywają, od miecza giną. "' '- Ewanelia Mateusza 26:52 Pan Jezus nakazał zachować miecz wkładając go z powrotem do pochwy a nie wyrzucić lub się go pozbyć . Pan Jezus jasno tłumaczy dlaczego jego obrona przez nich , nie ma sensu . " Czy myślisz, że nie mógłbym prosić Ojca mego, a On wystawiłby mi teraz więcej niż dwanaście legionów aniołów? " Pan Jezus wskazuje uczniowi na to , że gdyby on chciał aby go bronić , to sam by się obronił . Następnie Pan Jezus podaje powód dla którego nie chce się bronić ponieważ chce aby go pojmano , i wypełniły się proroctwa , a gdyby go nie pojmano , te by się nie wypełniły . " Ale jak by wtedy wypełniły się Pisma, że tak się stać musi?' " - ' Ewanelia Mateusza 26:54 A więc słowa Pana Jezusa , że wszyscy bowiem którzy dobywają miecza giną od niego , tyczy się z koontekstu sytułacji w której zostało to wypowiedziane , że uczniowie zginą jeżeli będą bronić Pana Jezusa , a jest to niepotrzebne . Werset ten nie ma nic wspólnego z Pacyfizmem . Świadkowie Jehowy nauczają że to Kościół , czyli w tym przypadku Jedyny Słuszny Kościół Świadków Jehowych , zastąpił Izrael . Jest doskonale widoczne że za ludźmi którzy w tajemnicy knują w Bruklinie , stoi Kościół Katolicki , który głosi to samo , odnośnie do siebie . Odrzucając Jezusa Chrystusa , nie wierząc w niego , świadkowie Jehowy pepełniają duchowe samobójstwo . " '''Jeśli nie uwierzycie, że to JA JESTEM, pomrzecie w swoich grzechach.” ( Ewangelia Jana 8:24 ) „Kto wierzy w Syna, ma żywot wieczny, kto zaś nie słucha Syna,nie ujrzy żywota, lecz gniew Boży ciąży na nim." ( Ewangelia Jana 3:36 ) Świadkowie Jehowy nie są Protestantami , nigdy nie byli i nie będą , oprucz wiary w treść fałszywego " przekładu " Biblii , odrzucaniu Prawdy , wiary organizacji na ziemi , odrzucają oni również Kreacjonizm . Co więcej , świadkoiw Jehowy twierdzą że Kreacjonizm jest sprzeczny z Biblią . "' Czy Świadkowie Jehowy są kreacjonistami ? Nie. Oczywiście wierzymy, że Bóg wszystko stworzył, ale nie podzielamy poglądów kreacjonistów. Dlaczego? Ponieważ wiele z nich jest sprzecznych z Biblią. Oto dwa przykłady:' Długość sześciu dni stwarzania. Niektórzy kreacjoniści twierdzą, że każdy z sześciu dni stwarzania był literalnym, 24-godzinnym dniem. Tymczasem w Biblii słowo „dzień” może oznaczać znacznie dłuższy okres (Rodzaju 2:4; Psalm 90:4). Wiek Ziemi. Zdaniem części kreacjonistów Ziemia powstała zaledwie kilka tysięcy lat temu. Jednak według sprawozdania biblijnego Ziemia i wszechświat istniały już przed rozpoczęciem sześciu dni stwarzania (Rodzaju 1:1). Dlatego też nie kwestionujemy wiarygodnych badań naukowych, z których wynika, że nasza planeta może liczyć sobie nawet miliardy lat. Chociaż wierzymy w stwarzanie, to nie odrzucamy nauki. Jesteśmy przekonani, że rzetelna nauka oraz Biblia pozostają ze sobą w harmonii. " - Jw.org " Czy Świadkowie Jehowy są Kreacjonistami ? " Nie samowitę stwierdzenie , trudno mieć po tym wątpliwości kim są i komu słóży ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy , kim mieli by oni być innymi jak samymi Jezuitami ? Którzy robią wszystko aby zniszczyć Protestantyzm . Przyjżyjmy się wersetowi na który powołują się świadkowie Jehowy odnośnie czasu trwania jednego dnia : " Bo tysiąc lat jest w twoich oczach zaledwie jak dzień wczorajszy, który przeminął, i jak straż w nocy. " - Psalm 90:4 Tak Napisano , tyczy się to proroctw Bożych , ale nie tyczy się to Stworzenia , tyczy się tego że Bóg jest poza czasem , więc czas nie ma dla niego znaczenia , i nie mówi nic o stworzeniu . Czy Żydzi Mieli pracować przez 6 tysięcy lat a na 1 tysiąc lat świętować szabat ? Nie . Żydzi świętowali szabat przez 1 dzień , Bóg się nie męczy , ta data była ustanowiona tylko po to aby ustanowić czas Szabatu dla żydów na okres starego przymierza , dla tego Bóg wtedy " odpoczoł " . W rzeczywistości okres stwarzania mógłby nie trwać NIC . Bóg nie potrzebuje ani 1 dnia na stworzenie tego wszystkiego , co miałby to robić przez okres więkrzy chodź o 1 dzień niż podał w Biblii ? Po co ? Skoro Bóg wiedział że za kilka tysięcy lat szatan będzie nauczał pozbawiając milionów ludzi wiary i posłyjac na potępienie , teorii Ewolucji która wymaga takich okresów czasu ? Robactwo zostało stworzone PO roślinach , jak te mogły przetrwać tysiąc lat bez nich ? Nawet zakładając tą fałszywą i niebilijną intepretację narzuconą przez Kościół Katolicki a wyznawaną między innymi przez Świadków Jehowy , to mamy jedynie na okres stworzenia Ziemi wedle przytoczonego przez nich Psalmu , 7 tysięcy lat . A ile fałszywa psudo nauka Ewolucji wymaga ? Miljardów Lat . Ewolucja to nie nauka , a kłamstwo , tak samo jak Ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy . Pewien nadzorca z Francji poczynił pewne ciekawe spostrzeżenia , niektórzy bracia dają się zwieść ponieważ brak im dokładnej wiedzy . Dlatego w księdze przysłów 11:10 powiedziano : " Sprawiedliwi dzięki wiedzy zostaną uratowani " . Nie znaczy to że trzeba się przysłuchiwać odstępcą lub zgłębiać ich pisma . ' - Strażnica numer 8 , 1988 , str. 19 Kim jest odstępca ? Biblia podaje nam rodzaje odstępców w liscie do Koryntian miedzy innymi , pijacy , balwochwalcy , mężczyźni współżyjący z mężczyznami itp. , mówiąc : z takimi nawet nie jadajce . Natomiast zrozumienie odstępczości według strażnicy jest inne , uznają oni praktycznie wszystkich za odstępców , ludzi więrzących w Jezusa Chrytusa mimo że nie są balwochwalcami , chciwcami czy złodziejami , powodem odstępczości według Towarzystwa Strażnicy jest Wiara w Jezusa Chrytusa . Więc według towarzysta strażnicy , jeżeli świadek Jehowy otrzyma broszurę od odstępców wierzących w Jezusa , musi ją podrzeć nawet nei czytając . '''Należy raczej posiąść dokładną wiedzę o świętej tajemnicy Bożej , przez pilne studiowanie Biblii i opartej na niej publikacjach towarzystwa .Czy po nabyciu dokładnej wiedzy warto poświęcać uwagę ponpatycznej mowie odstępców ? Oby żaden człowiek was nie omamił przekonującom argumętacją . Wszelkiej fałszywej propagandzie religijnej trzeba unikać jak trucizny . Skoro do przekonywania i przekazywania wypowiedzi życia wiecznego nasz pan posługuje się niewolnikiem wiernym i rozumnym , to dlaczego mielibyśmy się zwracać gdzie indziej ? ' - Strażnica numer 8 , 1988 , str. 19 Zatem towarzystwo strażnica ma na swoim sumieniu grzech obłudy . Niewolnik wierny i rozumny ? Jak wiele razy ten niewolnik prorokował fałszywie ? Pokładanie nadzieji w fałszymwym proroku jednocześnie zakazując świadką przyjęcia prawdy od " odstępców " nawet pomimo ARGUMENTACJI jest absolutą obłudą i znakiem rozpoznawczym sekt , która denominacja nie będąca sektą wydała by takie oświadczenie że nie ma sensu odpowiadać na argumenty ? Tym czasem Biblia mówi : wszystko dokładnie badajcie . Ale jak można wszystko badać dokładnie jeżeli wiedza tajemna jest jedynie w publikacjach strażnicy która wyjaśnia ich Biblijne przekłady wychodzące z lini Alexandryjskiej bez możliwości odpowiadania na słuszność cudzych innowierców z powodu tego że są odstępcami ? Świadkowie Jehowy argumentują , że '''" pierwszych chrzescijan też nazywano sektą aż w końcu zabito Jezusa". Istotnie , zabito Pana Jezusa , a nie " Jehowe " którego głoszą świadkowie Jehowy , oni nawet sami nie wierzą że Pan Jezus i Pan Bóg Ojciec - JHWH , są tymi samymi bytami a zarazem oddzielnymi jak przymuje nauka o trójcy . Nie mają żadnych podstaw aby wysówać taki argument . Świadek Jehowy zapytany czy " Jehowa " wiedział o tym że Adam i Ewa zgrzeszą , odpowie że nie wiedział , gdyby wiedział to wówczas odebrał im wolną wole . Jednak Pan Jezus wiedział że Judasz go zdradzi . Apostoł Piotr powiedział że Pan Jezus od założenia świata miał być jako ofiara za nasze grzechy . " Wiecie bowiem, że z waszego, po przodkach odziedziczonego złego postępowania zostaliście wykupieni nie czymś przemijającym, srebrem lub złotem, 19 ale drogocenną krwią jak baranka niepokalanego i bez zmazy, Chrystusa, 20 który był wprawdzie przewidziany przed stworzeniem świata, który jednak objawił się w ostatnich czasach ze względu na was " '- '''1 Piotra 1:18-20 Kim jest zatem Bóg którego oni wyznają ? Na czym Świadkowie Jehowy opierają swoją wiarę ? Na Biblii ? Nie - nie są w stanie obronić żadnej dotkryny w niej , doktryn które się ustawicznie w ciągu czasu zmieniają , nawet odnośnie tych samych wersetów kilku krotnie . Argumentacja Świadków Jehowych po kilku wersetach Biblijnych , zchodzi na Emocjonalizm , twierdzenia " 'że moja religia musi być prawdziwa bo - losowe kłamstwo - na przykład że Tylko Świadkowie Jehowy głoszą dobrą nowine po całej ziemi " . Tymi którzy zanoszą dobrą nowinę na cały świat są Biblijni Chrześcijanie - Protestanci , wierzą oni że jednym autorytetem wysytarczającym w pełni do zbawienia , jest słowo samego Boga . Wśród każdego kościołu Ewangelicznego który zajmuje się rozpowszechnianiem Biblii za darmo , są tak potężne grupy między narodowe jak Gedeonici . Gedeonici postawili sobie za cel , rozpowszechnainie darmowe Biblii na cały świat , rozdając ponad Miliard Egzemtlarzy samego czystego Słowa Bożego , nie zanieczyszczonego Katolickimi Apokryfami czy też zmianami w przekładzie Świadków Jehowych . Trudno znaleść chrześcijanina który nie miałby Biblii Gedeonitów w swoim domu , ich przekłady są tłumaczone nawet w 1 Nowym Testamencie na aż 3 języki , w zależności od terytorium w którym wymagany jest dany język , aby ludzie mogli otrzymać słowo Boże . Sama Organizacja Gedeonitów ukazuje że Świadkowie Jehowy rozdając sfałszowane słowo Boże , samych Biblii nie licząc publikacji strażnic , rozdali w całym okresie swojej działalności jedynie kilka milionów - jest to liczba tak żałośnie mała że Blednie przy samych Gedeonitach . Palenie Papierosów jest zakazaną praktyką przez Świadków Jehowy . Pradoksalnie , spożywanie Akoholu , jest przez nich dopuszczalne , mimo że nie jest on zdrowy ,w graniacach rozsądku . " Picie alkoholu w umiarkowanych ilościach nie jest grzechem. W Biblii napisano, że wino jest darem Bożym, który uprzyjemnia życie (Psalm 104:14, 15; Kaznodziei 3:13; 9:7). Księga ta przyznaje również, że ma ono działanie lecznicze (1 Tymoteusza 5:23).' " - Jw.org , " Co Biblia mówi na temat alkoholu? Czy picie go jest grzechem? " , 2017 Za Palenie tytoniu jednak , świadkowie Jehowy grożą nawet wykluczeniem ze swojej organizacji . " '''Ustalając , czy należy powołać komitet Sądowniczy , Starsi powinni posługiwać się zdrowym rozsądkiem , by ocenić okoliczności i wagę złego posępowania . Na przykład jeśłi jakiś chrześcijanin , wypalił na osobności kilka papierosów , sprawą może zająć się jeden lub dwóch nadzorców . Należy o niej jednak poinformować koordynatora grona starszych . Gdy jednak ktoś miał zwyczaj korzystania z tytoniu , trzeba powiadomić komitet sądowniczy .' " - Paście Trzodę Bożą , Wydanie 2010 - 2012 , Podręcznik dla Starszych Zbrou Świadków Jehowy , Palenie Tytoniu , Strona 67 W Desperacji , niemożności obrony swoich fałszywych nauk , świadkowie Jehowy posówają się do Absurdu . Świadek Jehowy''' Henryk Ryk''' , na obronę teologi Świadków Jehowy , podał dziórę w ziemi znajdującej się w Rosji . Według niego jest to dowód przebudzania się Lewiatana - węża Morskiego mającego w dzień armagedonu zabić wszystkich , za wyjątkiem Świadków Jehowy . Mimo że nie jest to oficjalna nauka Świadków Jehowy , wasale tej organizacji , posówają się nawet do posługiwania się naukami na obronę jej , od niej nie pochodzącej . Jedną z cech Świadków Jehowy jest wulgarność , przykładowo Henryk Ryk jako argument będący wysunięty przez niego przeciw dokumentowi " Oskarżyciele Jehowy " , napisał on : "' ale pieprzysz.﻿ '" - Henryk Ryk , " Oskarżyciele Jehowy " Wielu Świadków Jehowy podczas obrony doktryny swojej ludzkiej organizacji , w tym samym momęcie , jednocześnie nie przyznaje się do bycia Świadkiem Jehowy . Ma to swoją przyczynę w tym iż próbują oni zablokować możliwość argumentacji niemożliwej do odparcia , przez ukazywanie faktów na temat samej organizacji . Wyznawca nauk Jw.org - Henryk Ryk , oficjalnie neguje swoje powiązania z Organizacją , jednak pod filmem obalającym wiarygodność Świadków Jehowy , " Anarchizm Objawiony " , napisał on : "' czego nie chce Szatan-Diabeł ? Szatan- Diabeł nie chce żebyście skorzystali z chrztu świadków Jehowy Boga. bo wie o tym ,że ten chrzest pozwoli wam przeżyć Armagedon , a jeżeli umrzecie do Armagedonu, to ten chrzest przyjęty od świadków Jehowy zapewnia zmartwychwstanie w raju na ziemi, po Armagedonie na rajskiej ziemi: '" - Henryk Ryk , Anarchizm Objawiony Pod tym samym filmem , Henryk Ryk odnośnie dzióry w Rosji , napisał że : "' to jest dziura jaką smok wąż Lewiatan zrobił. co, nie widzisz ,że ziemia jest na zewnątrz krateru ??? nie słyszysz jak uczona pani profesor mówi na tym filmie ,że to jest mechaniczny wyrzut ziemi ??? gdybyś czytał Biblię to byś pokojarzył, że Lewiatany śpią pod ziemią i wybudzają się co 3521 lat.﻿' " - Henryk Ryk , Anarchizm Objawiony Ta niebilijna nauka opiera się na założeniach poza Biblijnych , jest więc nic nie warta , to jednak jest argument przedstawiany przeciwko Biblii w sprawie wiarygodności organizacji Świadków Jehowy . thumb|left|200px|Zastrzeżenie o udostępnianiu książki " Paście Trzodę Bożą " Jedynie Starszym Zboru . Książka " Paście Trzodę Bożą " , przeznaczona jest jedynie dla starszych Zboru Świadków Jehowy i nie dostępna dla zwykłych członków Świadków Jehowy . Na jej początku nadano zastrzeżenie o udostępnianiu książki " Paście Trzodę Bożą " Jedynie Starszym Zboru . Prześladowanie Odstępców Świadkowie Jehowy wykluczają jako odstepce członka " jednynej zbawczej organizacji " , skazując go na potępienie jeżeli się nie ukorzy przed nimi i nie powróci na klęczkach , a każdy sprzeciw wobec Ciała Kierowniczego a więc i samego Boga którego rzekomo reprezentują jako kanał łączności z Bogiem . To postępowanie było praktykowane przez Kościół Katolicki w sposób otwarty w wczasach średniowiecza , gdzie nie było rozeznania Biblijnego jest fałszywch nauk . Ekskomunika , kląta , nakładana przez Papieża , była wykluczeniem człowieka nie tylko z społeczeności ale i zbawienia , przed którym uginały się wszystkie kolana z strachu . " Klątwa niszczyła wszelkie węzły, jakie łączyływyklętego z rodziną, ze społeczeństwem, odbierała mu dorobek jegopracy, cześć i poważanie, jakim się cieszył wśród obywateli. Wyklętyosamotniony, bojkotowany przez ogół, narażony na utratę życia, alboginął w tej walce nierównej, albo się musiał upokorzyć. " - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " , 1935 , Strona 4 Tak samo jak kościół szatana , postępuje wobec swojejj strefy wpływów , organizacja Świadków Jehowy , za co spłonie w Babilonie za popełnianie uczynków ciemności . Obalenie Fundamentu Wiary Przez Wykazanie Jego Braku Złe owoce ktorego Świadkowie Jehowy są udziałem przez świadome członkostwo w tej organizacji , gdzie Rodzice przez to że wyznają nauki demonów oddają swoje dziecko do domu dziecka bo nie chce wyznawać demonicznych nauk Świadków Jehowy - dla tych potępienie na ziemi y wykluczenie z społeczności Chrześcijańsiej powinno być natychmiastowe , zrobienie tego samego wobec nich co oni czynią rytunowo z doktryny i pychy ślepoty serca , bo nie ma na świecie gorszego bydlctwa , demonicznego zła , gorszego nawet od Aborcji aby swoje własne świadome dziecko , wyrzec się i zawieść do domu dziecka , o ile się nie zabije następnej nocy . Krew każdego z tych dzieci woła o pomste do nieba i Armagedon przeżyją nie ci którzy świadkami Jehowy nie są - a każdy członek tej niemiłosiernej sekty która zamordowała dzieci przez odmowe tranfuzji krwii i je wydziedzicza , bo nie zostaną pochwyceni , zostaną na ziemi i odpowiedzą za zbrodnie . Odpowiedżą za każdą zniszczoną rodzine i wszelkie konsekwencje każdego pojedyńczego człowieka - który poszedł z niej do piekła z ich powodu . Chcą rozmawiać o owocach , twierdząc że wydają dobre , bo są oni mili na ulicach i uprzejmi wobec obych ? To są owoce , i oni mają czelność mówić Bilijnym Chrześcijaną że widzą Belke w ich oku ? Wąska jest droga która prowadzi do żywota - szeroka jest droga która prowadzi na potępienie . Niech każdy świadek Jehowy odpowie o fałszywym dobrym zachowaniu świadków Jehowy , fałszywej miłości , a Prawdziwi Chrześcijanie opowiedzą im za każdym razem o złu które ci sami ludzie wyrządzają , każdy - każdy ponieważ to zło jak wykluczanie dzieci wynika z doktryn które wierzą . A więc jeżeli nie wierzą w własną doktryne - muszą zostać wykluczeni ci którzy są sprawiedliwi pośród was . Nikt kto nie jest sprawiedliwy nie może pozostać w systemie który nie ma argumentów . Systemie którego członkowie nie są w stanie odpowiedzieć na nic i powtarzać kłamstwa obalone przed ich oczami , systemie gdzie stosuje się dygresje , systemie gddzie pisze się 3 , mioże 4 linijki zdania bez absolutnej odpowiedzi na co kol wiek i świadomie i perwersyjnie . Nigdy Więcej niech żaden Świadek Jehowy nie próbuje nawet mówić , że świadomowie Jehowy , wydali , dobre owoce , gdyż za te " dobre owoce " odpowiedzą i na ziemi i tam gdzie krew ich ofiar wołała z ziemi . W Babilonie nie ma owoców , poza kąkolem , a oni są jego częścią . Albo się nawrócą , i w ogóle zacznie cię obchodzić zbawienie , i to jaka jest prawda , albo zostaną tu gdzie są , bez argumentów , bez niczego , z 3 linjkami zdania które nie mają nic wspólnego z tym co piszę bo wiesz że prawda nie stoi po twojej stronie . Czy Świadku Jehowy wierzysz że Mormoni , sekta z 19 mogą mieć prawdę ? Nie ''' . Bo są sektą z 19 wieku która twierdzi że ma nowe Objawienie a to jest niemożliwe . Czy Myślisz że Adwentyści mają prawdę ? '''Nie . Bo bazują na objawieniach z 19 wieku które nie są prawdą gdyż kanon pisma świętego jest zamknięty . Czy myślisz że Brahchamiści mogą mieć prawdę ? Nie ''' . Ruch Charyzmatyczny z którego wyrośli jest fałszywy , pochodzą z wiekiu 20 , bazują na Objawieniach . Więc dlaczego Świadkowie Jehowy MOGĄ mieć prawdę ? Czy mają Jakie KOL WIEK SZANSE ? '''Nie . Nie mają żądnych . Są okultystyczną demoniczną spirytystyczną sektą z 19 wieku , która opierała się na fałszywych Objawieniach podczas gdy Kanon Pisma świętego jest zamknięty , a urząd prorocki w naszych czasach niemożłiwy - i tak się stało , wszystko co twierdził Russel było fałszywe . Gdzie jest więc ich podstawa wiary ? Nie jest nią słowo Boże - według niej Russel musiałby zostać zabity za to podając się za proroka prowrokował fałszywie a więc kłamał że nim jest . W nowym Testamencie pozwolisz mu żyć , ale jest jasne że jest on fałszywym prorokiem , jak ci ktorzy byli przed nim i ci którzy po nim byli . Nie mają żadnego fundamentu ani podstaw do wiary którą mają . Ponieważ fundament Objawienia okazał się fałszywył - a był jedyny i jego przyjęcie całkowicie wymagał odrzucenia Sola Scirptula- ale tak się stało . Postawiono na fałszywego proroka postepując sprzecznie z Biblią i okazało się że Fudament , cały - jest fałszywy . W tym momencie Badacze Pisma Świętego powinni się zakończyć , ale się nie zakończyli . Dlaczego ? Obłuda , nie mieli nic - NIC . Nie mieli żadnego dowodu wiary , NIC na czym mogli by się ostać i byli przeciw słowu Bożemu , gdy 1914 rok okazał się kłamstwem . Stoją na niczym , wszstko stracili , a jednak obludnie dalej w to wierzą i podjemują następną próbę , i następną i następną i następną i następną i następną - a WSZYSTKIE OKAZAŁO SIĘ , FAŁSZYWE . Tak więc nie masz ŻADNEGO Fundamentu . Żadnego , nie mają ANI JEDNEJ podstawy do tego aby być świadkiem Jehowy . ALE NIMI SĄ . Dlaczego ? Nie odpowiedzą na to pytanie . Nikt z świadków Jehowy nigdy na nie nie odpowie , bo gdyby musieli , musieli by przyznać przed samym sobą , że to w co wierzą jest kłamstwem bez ani jednego fundamentu . Wymagając by zmieniać słowo Boże , co jest niemożliwe dla nikogo kto zwie się chrześcijaninem kiedy kol wiek . Mówią że nie czczą Jezusa , że oddają mu tylko szacunek bo jest stworzeniem . Przekład nowego Świata jest fałszyerstwem z 19 wieku . Cały Kościół , cała ziemia i całe niebo oddawąły cześć Synowi taką jaką oddaje się Ojcu . I całego niebo i ziemia i wszelkie stworzenie odda Barankowi cześć jaką oddaje się Bogu . Nie ma tu miejsca więc dla Świadków Jehowy , dla tego kto czczi oddać nie chce . A ten kto nie odda tej czczi , zbawiony , nie będzie , bo nie uznał Pana Jezusa , jako Pana . Katolickie Fałszywe Oszczerstwo Katolicy twierdzą że Świadkowie Jehowy są Protestantami . Jest to kłamstwo . Świadkowie Jehowy nie mają NIC wspołnego z Protestantami . To że Russel urodził się w Ameryce , i jego ruch wyszedł po części Adwentystów , nie zmienia faktu że jego ostateczne dogmaty absolutnie zaprzeczają każdemu Protestanckiemu dogmatowi wiary . Sola Scriptula '? U Świadków Jehowych NIE istnieje , istnieje za to Papizm kilku osób zamiast jednej jak w Katolicyźmie . Tradycja , Nowe Światła , Prorctwa - to jest to co znajdziemy u świadków Jehowy . '''Sola Fidei '? U Świadków Jehowy nie istnieje , są za to uczynki , tak się składa że do niedawna Kościół Katolicki głosił zbawienie z uczynków w sposób oficjalny , teraz nieoficjalny od czasu jego ekumenicznych zagrywek . Czy Wiara w Jezusa , wyznawana przez Protestantyzm , Kalwinizm , Teologie Reformowaną , Purytan , Luteran , Babtystów , Anabatystów , Metodystów , Burów jako centralną postać całej Ewangelii , jako Mesjasza i Zbawiciela ? Nie . Czy Świadkowie Jehowy są Kreacjonistami czyli czy wyznają tak zwaną " protestancką 19 wieczną herezje " według Kościoła Katolickiego ? Keneth Miller - katolik , jeden z autorytetów naukowych Ewolucji , wykłada ją , uczy i pisze książki popierające Ewolucje , występujący w debatach anty kreacjonistycznych , tak przy okazji , powołuje się on na słowa Jana Pawła II którzy powiedział : " Nowa wiedza prowadzi do rozpoznania niż hipotezy w teorii Ewolucji . Jest to rzeczywiście niezwykłe że ta teoria była coraz bardziej akceptowana przez naukowców dokonujących serii odkryć na rożnych polach wiedzy . Zbieżność - nie poszukiwana ani nie sfabrykowana - rezultatów prac które były przeprowadzone niezależnie od siebie , stanowi znaczący argument na korzyść tej teorii . " Nie . Nie wyznają , odrzucają Ewolucję ale sami twierdzą , nie tylko zaprzeczają Kreacjonistą ale atakują ich uważając że kreacjonizm NIE ZNAJDUJE SIĘ W BILBII A BIBLIA mu zaprzecza . Postępują tutaj tak jak kościół katolicki . Protestantyzm umierał za Biblie - Świadkowie Jehowy ją sfałszowali , ich przekład został opracowany tak przy okazji przez okultystów na rzecz Jezuitów Wescota i CHortcha , a ich Manuskrypt z którego ten przekład powstał to Kodeks Alpha - oszustwo które Agent Katolicki Konstatin fon Tishendorf " odnalazł " w klasztorze na " synaju " którą wyjoł przed spaleniem z kosza na śmieci . Protestanci i Biblia króla Jakuba to grupa Manuskryptów TESKTUS RECEPTUS . Cała ta Banda , Wescot , Horth , Tishendorf , Trohieles ( dosłownei TRODŻELES , nie pamiętam pisowni ) i wielu innych to Jezuiccy katoliccy agenci którzy zrobili tą całą szopkę przeciwko Protestantyzmowi w celu Obalenia Textus Receptus . I co dziwne , Świadkowie Jehowy się na tym opierają ? Dlaczego ? Gdyby Tyndale zobaczył świadków Jehowy , najprawdopodobniej by ich zmasakrował , szczególnie na wizji podczas Broducastingu bo świadkowie Jehowy rzekomo są pacyfikstami więc przed kamerami nie bornili by się na pewno . Czy Świadkowie Jehowy chrzczą dzieci Biblijnie jak Protestanci ? Nie , nie ma różnicy między chrzczeniem 6 czy 7 lub 8 letniego dziecka w sekcie świadków Jehowy a chrzczeniem niemowląt w Katolicyźmie . Świadkowie Jehowy działają przeciwko Biblijnym Chrześcijaną w państwach w których hisotrycznie się znajdują , a tam gdzie katolicyzm , a atakują katolicicyzm aby mieć jakie kol wiek argumenty na istnienie swojej sekty poprzez oskarżenia . I to nie katolicy a Protestanci jako pierwsi działali przeciwko tej sekcie , w spośób ewangelizacji i konfrątacji dowowej . Przecież to Batyści w słynnej debacie z Rutefordem debatowali przy legędarnej publiczności tak wielkiej że zabrakło miejsc na sali i ludzie musieli stać . Sama PODSTAWA teologi świadków Jehowy - imie " '''Jehowa " zostało stworzone i wymyślone co sami przyznaja przez Rzymsko Katolickiego Księdza , nikt z Protestantów nigdy go nie uznawał i nie uznaje do tej pory , to Protestanccy Bibliści obalili wiarygodność przekładu nowego świata . Dlatego to fałszywe katolickie oszczerstwo to Kłamstwo . thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy